Gonna Be Some Changes Made
by I am Cara
Summary: Tavington comes home.... A songfic to Bruce Hornsby's 'Changes Made.' Please review. There's a twist at the end!


'Gonna Be Some Changes Made'

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own "Changes Made"or the Patriot. I only own Sandra.

* * *

A/N: If you don't have this song on your PC, I advise you download it! It only works if you actually have the song in the background. Also, there is a large interlude of music in the beginning. If you read faster than the music plays, please do not read until the end. You will ruin the surprise! Thankies, and review!

* * *

_**:music:**_

"William!" Sandra cried, embracing her husband as he stepped out of the carriage. She kissed him, the first time she had in years. He had returned from the war. He smiled. "Dearest, I've missed you," he told her. She let out a sigh of relief. "I was so afraid you weren't coming back..."

"_**-Man was a knife expert,**_

_**Kind of a,**_

_**Jim Bowie type,**_

_**Staggering**_

_**Blustering**_

_**Cold skin,**_

_**I said,**_

_**You're not serious,**_

_**Right?**_

_**Then I saw him grab my friend by the hair,**_

_**I guess I should've prayed**_

_**As he dragged him around**_

_**I said to myself**_

_**Gonna be some changes made-"**_

**__**

Tavington said nothing, but picked up his luggage and walked inside his home. It was the same home he had left two years ago when Lord Cornwallis had made him a colonel.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" came the cheerful cries of his two children running down the stairs.

"_**-Girl I knew,**_

_**And loved for long**_

_**Forty years afar,**_

_**With a finger to her lips,**_

_**She led me out to see the stars**_

_**She led me down**_

_**To the grinning lake**_

_**And in it we did wade**_

_**She took my hand**_

_**And put it there**_

_**Gonna be some changes made-"**_

**__**

His son, James, and his daughter, Margaret, hugged his knees and waist, for that was as high as they could go.

"_**-Gonna be,**_

_**Gonna,**_

_**Be some,**_

_**Changes made,**_

_**Gonna be some changes made (Changes made)**_

_**Gonna be some changes,**_

_**Some changes made,**_

_**Can't keep on doing,**_

_**What I've been doing these days,**_

_**I look in the mirror,**_

_**See a clown's face,**_

_**Gotta take it off,**_

_**Gotta keep myself straight-"**_

**__**

He smiled at Sandra. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her, not saying anything. He needed to make up time missed.

"**_-Gonna be some changes,_**

_**Some changes made**_

_**Can't keep on doing**_

_**What I've been doing these days,**_

_**Better figure out something,**_

_**Things are looking grave**_

_**Gonna be some changes,**_

_**Changes,**_

_**Changes made-"**_

**__**

Sandra looked at the man who was her husband. How did he have such a bad reputation? 'He's completely different when he's a colonel,' she thought. Suddenly, he looked troubled.

"**_-Up in front,_**

_**For all to see,**_

_**Graceful like a bumbling fool**_

_**Then I thought**_

_**I felt slip from my mouth**_

_**A little drool**_

_**Maybe no one noticed it**_

_**On my mind heavily it weighed**_

_**I saw two people snickering,**_

_**I said,**_

**_There needs to be some changes made-"_**

**__**

"Sandra...There's something you need to know..." he muttered.

"Yes?" she asked.

He pulled down his shirt, and Sandra stared in horror.

"_**-Gonna be,**_

_**Gonna,**_

_**Be some,**_

_**Changes made,**_

_**Gonna be some changes made (Changes made)**_

_**Gonna be some changes,**_

_**Some changes made,**_

_**Can't keep on doing,**_

_**What I've been doing these days,**_

_**I look in the mirror,**_

_**See a clown's face,**_

_**Some changes made-"**_

**__**

Sandra stared at the gaping bayonet hole in her husband's neck. He lifted up the rest of his shirt, and there was another one, right in his stomach.

Even worse, they were opened and bleeding a steady stream.

"Oh, my! William! What happened! Come, into the den! Margaret, call the doc-!" Sandra cried, in a panic. Tavington stopped her.

"_**- Going home,**_

_**I've done enough**_

_**To soil my little name**_

_**Going where the fields are green**_

_**And I can do my macrame**_

_**A buffoon fumbling without a clue**_

_**Likes to shift the blame**_

_**And often feels betrayed**_

_**Gonna be some changes made-"**_

**__**

"There isn't anything you can do..." he whispered.

He looked at her.

"I love you."

"_**-Gonna be some changes,**_

_**Some changes made,**_

_**Can't keep on doing,**_

_**What I've been doing these days,**_

_**I look in the mirror,**_

_**See a clown's face,**_

_**Gotta take it off,**_

_**Gotta keep myself straight-"**_

**__**

"William?" Sandra asked

All of a sudden, she woke up.

"-**_Gonna be some changes,_**

_**Some changes made,**_

_**Can't keep on doing,**_

_**What I've been doing these days,**_

_**I look in the mirror,**_

_**See a clown's face,**_

_**Gotta take it off,**_

_**Gotta keep myself straight-"**_

**__**

Her face was stiff with the tears she had cried the night before.

She looked over at her night stand, at the depressing piece of paper that was her husband's death notice.

* * *


End file.
